


Not So Subtle

by midgetbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith, Just pure fluff really, Kisses, M/M, Space Gays, bi lance, crypid lovers, feminine pronoun pidge, gremlin pidge, hetero shiro, klance, shallura - Freeform, snoopy hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetbird/pseuds/midgetbird
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dating a while now. Except no one knows. Well not until Pidge barges in on them anyway. So now they have to come clean about their relationship. Turns out they really aren't that subtle anyway. And neither are Shiro and Allura.





	

The moment that Keith woke up to find Lance poking him, he simply rolled away onto his stomach.  
“No.”  
“But, Keith,” he whined, “I’m bored and I need to be loved!” A body fell onto him, pushing some air out of his lungs with an oof.  
He -gasping to get air back into his lungs with some difficulty- peeked over his shoulder to find him with a pouty face that was bordering on a smirk. That little shit. Keith shoved his back and he fell off the bed. He deserved it.

The sound of a shrill shriek and a body hitting the floor brought a grin to his face. When Lance clambered back up, his hair messier than before, he glared at him.  
“Asshole.”  
Keith grinned and poked his tongue out at him. “Yet you still love me.”  
With a little eye roll, he slipped into Keith’s bed beside him and pushed him onto his side so that he could wrap his arms around him and tangle their legs together. A soft content sigh left his mouth and he tugged him closer by the waist.

They’d been like this for almost two months now. After another one of their fights turned into fire after fire of aggressive compliments, they’d ended up making out and here they were.   
Not that the others knew. The two of them had been so careful with hiding their relationship; there was no saying how they would react.  
Even though Hunk would probably be happy for them… and Pidge would be enjoying the opportunity to tease them and she was pretty chill with just about everything … Shiro would be supportive too knowing him… and knowing Coran and Allura it probably wasn’t something they hadn’t seen before… but that wasn’t the point.  
It was their little secret and he wanted to keep it like that for a while. Was it so bad that he wanted to be able to enjoy his dumb- but adorable- Cuban boyfriend without them pestering him?

Keith’s eyes fell to his boyfriend who was happily fiddling with the hem of Keith’s shirt with a little smile playing on his lips. His soft chocolate brown hair was still slightly ruffled even with the shortness of its length, Keith’s hand unhesitant as he brushed it to its normal state. The collar of his t-shirt was slightly too stretched and showed the smooth olive skin that covered his clavicle, the almost flawless skin only tainted by a few older love bites. The thought that he’d left those there made him grin softly, as he gave Lance another once over. His eyes traced over his nicely pointed jaw, his cute little barely upturned nose and pretty pink lips that he knew like the back of his hand.  
He was a lucky guy.

Lance pressed a kiss to his nose. “What are you thinking about?”  
He shook his head softly. “N-nothing.”  
“You’re blushing.”  
The teasing tone and the fact that he could distinctly smell Lance and the fact that he smelt like this weird soft smell that was a mix between rain and coconuts made him groan and shove his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. It was his only hiding spot.  
“You’re the worst.”  
“Doesn’t change the fact that you were thinking about me.”  
“Was not.”  
“You were, babe,” a soft kiss to the side of his head, “You got that cute dopey look on your face.”

He grumbled and shoved his face deeper into Lance neck, his face burning. Although Lance might’ve been the biggest doofus, he did notice little things and by now he could read him like a book. It was only when he giggled that he looked up.  
“That tickles, Keith.”  
A devilish grin came to his face as he moved so that he was on top of him. “Oh it tickles?”  
“Babe, please don- NOOOOOOOOO!”  
It was too late. He’d already shoved his face into his neck, rubbing his nose and face against his sensitive skin as he screamed for him to stop. Lance was thrashing around and trying to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge.  
The moment that Keith started moving his hands against Lance’s sides, the guy completely lost himself, his laughter louder and his body flailing around more and trying to dislodge him.

It was only when Lance was struggling to breathe that he finally relented. His chest was heaving and he looked unfairly pretty all ruffled up and trying to get as much air as possible. Lance glared at Keith as he rested his hand on his heart.   
And then he hiccupped.  
Keith almost fell off of Lance in shock and they shared a look before they burst out laughing, his hiccups interrupted them and making them laugh harder.

They kept laughing even though, Lance’s hiccups didn’t stop and Keith could feel his face turning red from laughter. He didn’t want hiccups though, so he took a deep breath and let his laughter slow to a few chuckles. Looking down at him as his hiccups were all that remained, Keith sighed softly and smiled at him.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi,” he hiccupped straight after.  
He lightly leant down so that their noses brushed against each others and grinned at him. Lance pouted through a hiccup and grabbed him by the back of the head, his fingers curling into his mullet.  
“You tease.” And then promptly kissed him.

Keith was grinning too much for the kiss to be a good one and Lance’s hiccups made the two of them burst into giggles. It was chaotic kiss.   
But despite that, he loved every second of it. How whenever their lips were apart he was just pulled back in like a magnet, how Lance didn’t know where to place his hands and they were constantly moving, how sometimes their noses would knock against each other messily and draw out more giggles, how Lance’s hair felt in his fingers, how he tasted like something addictive and spicy, and how the air was constantly filled with silly laughs and hiccups.

It didn’t matter to him that it wasn’t their first kiss or their nicest kiss or their most romantic one. It just mattered that it was with Lance.  
Another soft grin graced his lips as his hand drifted down to his jaw and he tried to get impossibly closer to him. Lance’s hands had settled on the small of his back and were dragging him closer too. Their chaotic little kisses were soft and sweet as he angled his head to the side and felt a hand tangle into the hair at his nape. (Lance might have complained a million times about his “dumb mullet” but Keith knew that he loved it anyway). He was still hiccupping, giggles still floating in the air as soft lips kept meeting. 

They were interrupted by the sound of Lance’s stomach rumbling and he flushed as Keith gave him one last chaste giggly kiss.  
“I think someone needs some breakfast.”  
Lance grumbled and shook his head softly. “No.”  
“Oh so now you want to stay in bed and keep making out. Classic.”  
“Five more minutes,” he stole another kiss before he hiccupped.  
“Lance.”  
“Keith.”  
He sighed. “Fine, but you still need to eat, idiot.”  
Lance ignored him and tugged him back down for more kisses.

Between kisses Keith said, “You know- I’m surprised- that no one- has noticed- you sleeping- over.”  
He pushed himself up, so that he was sitting upright on Lance’s chest.   
Lance shrugged. “Does it really matter?”  
“No,” he grinned, “I guess not. ‘Just means that I get more uninterrupted time with my boyfriend.”  
“Damn straight.”  
Another quick brush of the lips, before he groaned and decided that Lance’s ribs were going to puncture something if he didn’t move soon. “Give me a second.”

He lifted himself up and shifted his position slightly, hands pressed against Lance’s chest. Lance was still grinning up at him as he settled again, his hands moving to either side of Lance’s head.  
“Where were-”  
The doors to his sleeping quarters opened with Pidge flying through them. “Keith, Keith! I found a new cryptid docum- OH MY JESUS! MY EYES! I DID NOT- SHIT! OKAY BYE!”   
It closed behind her as quickly as it opened.

Blinking, Keith glanced down at Lance. “Why did she- oh.”  
“Oh?”  
He gestured to the covers that were still on his waist and the fact that he was shirtless, ears burning. He just imagine how bad that would’ve looked from where Pidge had been standing.  
“Imagine this, but from the doorway.”  
“It would’ve looked like we were- oh.”  
“Oh,” Keith confirmed trying to cover his face.

They were silent as they stayed frozen like that.  
“… The secrecy was nice while it lasted?”  
Keith shot him a look and rolled off of him. “Just grab my shirt for me.”  
He didn’t have to wait long for a t-shirt to be tossed to him. Pulling it on and tugging it down his torso, he runs a hand through his hair.  
“Hey,” Lance grabbed his shoulders and crouched slightly to be eye level with him, “It’ll be fine.”  
“That’s not the issue.”

He was worried. As much as Keith knew that they cared about him and Lance, he was worried that maybe they wouldn’t take it as well as he thought they would. Maybe it turned out that Alteans did not except homosexual relationships. Maybe Hunk, Pidge and Shiro wouldn’t be as happy and acceptable as he thought. What if Lance couldn’t deal with that and left him? He couldn’t take that. Keith may have survived a lot of weird shit in his life, but he didn’t know how he’d deal with Lance breaking up with him.

A soft kiss to his forehead, snapped him from his thoughts.  
“It’s going to be fine. Everyone’s going to be happy about.”  
“Really?” he said.  
He rolled his eyes, “You have no idea, come on.”  
Lance took Keith’s hand and led him out the room, the door opening automatically. The familiar warmth and smoothness of his hand in his own, made him let out a slow exhale. He was going to be fine. He had Lance.

It was as they got closer to the living room that they heard the voices.  
“C’mon, Pidge, you’ll be fine.”  
There was no reply and Keith had the horrible feeling that Pidge was probably curled up on the couch traumatised.  
A sigh. “I’m going to have to have a chat with them.”  
He winced and brought himself closer to Lance who just sent him a quick reassuring grin. 

As they walked into the room, he noticed three things. 1)Pidge was indeed curled up traumatised on the couch with Hunk trying to calm her down, 2) Shiro and Allura were quietly discussing something in the corner, their eyes flickering around the room and 3) Coran looked insanely happy. Lance coughed slightly into his unoccupied hand and everyone’s eyes landed on them. Keith didn’t notice that he’d partially hidden himself behind Lance until his chin bumped against his shoulder.  
The atmosphere was tight as someone tried to think about what to say and his anxiety spiked in his chest as his heart thumped wildly.

Coran was the first to say anything. “CONGRATULATIONS!”  
He flew at them and wrapped his arms around them, the touch soothing the spike down to a light tug. Coran grinned, his moustache twitching upwards and playfully ruffled their hair.  
A glance at Pidge told him that she still hadn’t moved from the fatal position. He felt bad really. Even though she hadn’t seen anything or hadn’t seen what she thought she saw (the thought made his cheeks heat up) he still hadn’t wanted to traumatise his fellow cryptid lover. Keith would make it up to her later by watching as the documentary that she wanted to watch with him.

But there was also the fact that right now Shiro had a very stern look on his face.  
“That’s not the matter we should be discussing first, Coran,” even though Keith saw his eyes twinkling, “what we should be asking is what Pidge walked in on exactly.”  
It was obvious that Keith was already scarlet red, but when he glanced at Lance he saw that his boyfriend had a slight to his cheeks himself.  
“W-well you see…”  
“Lance has been sleeping in my room the past couple of nights-”  
And as they continued explaining themselves -interrupting each other constantly with slight snaps at each other and flushed cheeks- Pidge slowly unravelled, an inquisitive look settling on her face.

“Wait… so what I saw was literally nothing more than kissing?”  
Keith nodded. “Basically.”  
She wrinkled her nose. “Geez, sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For walking in on whatever it was that that you were doing. And for making such a big deal… and for outing you I guess… sorry guys.”  
Lance looked at him carefully as he answered. “… Well I guess you would’ve found out anyway at some point.”  
The way that Lance grinned at him as he said that made his heart flutter softly against his chest. A soft squeeze of his hand made his grin grow slightly bigger.

There was a thick air of silence for a moment before Allura piped up. “Well now that’s sorted, congratulations is in order.”  
“I can make a feast!” Hunk piped up, “I’ve been wanting to experiment with some of the new import anyway, but I’m so happy that two of my best buds are finally dating!”  
It was barely five seconds before Keith found himself being smothered along with Lance by their mellow teammate. He grinned and wrapped his arms around him as well as could.  
“Thank, Hunk.”  
“Yeah, thanks Buddy.”  
“No problem! I better go start cooking!” He released them and ran out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Allura come over and smiled at them. “I’m so happy for you two! But remember-”  
“Voltron comes first,” Keith finished.  
She nodded. “Thank you for understanding. I know it might seem harsh, but it’s also my job to make sure that no complications occur with the forming of Voltron.”  
“We completely understand and we’ll avoid causing any complications as we can.”  
Keith stared at Lance amused. “Wow, how very noble of you.”  
“Shut up,” he elbowed him playfully.  
She giggled and broke her tough demeanour long enough to give them each a hug. It was a surprise, but a pleasant one. 

The moment she stepped back Keith was immediately punched in the arm. It didn’t hurt. It was as playful as his elbowing with Lance.  
He looked at Pidge oddly. “Congrats guys.”  
She did the same to Lance except harder. Hard enough that he snapped out an “ow” and rubbed his arm.  
“Least I don’t have to suffer watching you two watching each other all the time like a lovesick puppy when the other wasn’t looking. It makes me want to vomit.”  
“… Thanks?”  
“You’re welcome.”

A hand ruffled his hair and he shoved the hand away instinctively. “Finally had the guts?”  
“There wasn’t much talking actually,” he mumbled.  
Shiro laughed and shook his head softly. “Of course.”  
Keith didn’t even reply, he just grumbled and crossed his arms.  
“What do you mean ‘finally had the guts’.”  
There was no moment that Keith had ever wished that Lance would keep his mouth shut more than he did right then.   
“Do you really think he kept his feelings all to himself?”

It took a moment to sink in, but when Lance’s face brightened and he looked over at Keith with a smug smile.  
“Lance vented to Hunk.”  
God, he loved Pidge. He grinned as his boyfriend’s face turned pink and he glared at Pidge, hissing at her about confidentiality and how she was meant to keep it a secret.   
Keith shook his head and grabbed Lance’s arm tugging him back. He was still tense, but he relaxed slightly and gave him a soft grin.   
It was only when Pidge said, “If you’re going to kiss get a room,” that he realised how close Lance had gotten. He blushed and put a bit of space between them.

“May I ask something?”  
“Sure, Coran,” Lance grinned at him, “what is it?”  
“What is a kiss?”  
They looked at him shocked.   
“You don’t know what a kiss is?”  
“No, it’s obviously a physical thing, but what is it?”  
Allura looked at him puzzled. “It the pressing of ones lips against another person. I thought you’d know that Coran.”  
“A kiss is not part of Altean courting rituals, Princess; I didn’t think that researching Earthen courting rituals would be important,” he said, “How do you know what a kiss is?”  
Keith tried to hide a little grin as she quickly remarked something about how she’d stumbled upon the ‘custom’ while researching Earthen culture. 

Not that it was a lie; she certainly was researching it in a sense… but she certainly hadn’t stumbled upon it. More like she’d performed the ‘custom’. With a particular Black Paladin. In dark corridors. Where most people wouldn’t have found them. Except for the fact they forgot that Keith liked to explore the castle when he had the spare time. So of course there was one awkward meeting filled with a lot of stuttering and Shiro trying to come up with a plausible excuse (not that there was one other than the fact that Shiro and Allura had a thing for each other and decided to act on it). Regardless he’d kept his mouth shut like a good brother, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to shoot Shiro some smug little teasing grins to rile him up; he was still his brother after all- foster or not.

At that exact moment Shiro looked at him sharply. He had this, “please keep your mouth shut” look on his face and Keith barely nodded with a cheeky grin that made Shiro scowl at him.   
When Lance cocked a brow at him, he shrugged, “Sibling thing.”  
He rolled his eyes and looped an arm around his waist, tugging him close. “You and your secrets.”  
Keith laughed and would’ve moved closer for a quick kiss if it wasn’t for the fact that Pidge coughed obnoxiously reminding him that he had company. He pulled away with a flush.  
“Keith’s fault.”  
“Always picking a fight aren’t you?” he said.  
“Only with you, babe.”  
He sent him a wink. Keith looked away.  
“You guys are actually disgusting; I’m leaving.”  
Allura laughed at Pidge and said, “We may as well go to the dining room, I suppose.”

Shrugging he was about to follow after them as they started making their way to the dining room with Lance starting to try and explain kissing in more depth for Coran’s sake. Shiro grabbed his arm.  
Allura turned around to them and Shiro smiled at her fondly. “We’ll be there in a sec, just need Keith’s help with something.”  
Lance overheard and sent Keith a bright smile before he animatedly started going back into his explanation to Coran.

“Thank you.”  
He knew what he was referring to. “No problem.”  
“I’m surprised you haven’t told Lance.”  
Keith grinned. “I wouldn’t be a very good brother if I spilt all your secrets would I?”  
Shiro’s face went soft and he ruffled his hair the way he did when they were little. Maybe they weren’t brothers by blood, but they sure as hell were by bond.

“I’m really happy for you.”  
“Thanks,” they started walking towards the dining room like the others had.  
“He treats you alright?”  
“Yeah, he does… And you and Allura?”  
Shiro’s smile morphed into a tender one. “It’s going great.”  
“That’s good.”

They were silent for a moment as they walked through the halls, their footsteps echoing on the cold tiled floors.  
“You know, I swear that you mentioned something about Lance sleeping in your bed earlier…”  
“Like you don’t sleep in Allura’s.”  
“Touché,” he grinned. “But since you are-”  
“I swear to god if you start lecturing me about safe sex I will stab you.”  
Shiro quickly shut his mouth with this evil little smug look on his face.   
Keith groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “This is why we can’t have nice things, Shiro.”

“The reason why you can’t have nice things is because you spent months coming to my room and moaning over how Lance was so gorgeous and how you had a big fat crush on him.”  
He blushed and shoved him slightly in the shoulder as Shiro grinned and chuckled. “You swore that you wouldn’t bring it up again!”  
“I lied.”  
Keith scowled at him. “You’re a terrible brother.”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“Oh I do,” he snarled, “trust me.”

Somehow from those bitter and very untruthful words, they ended up arguing who had the prettier significant other (which was obviously Lance by the way), Shiro fiercely defending his girlfriend in his own passive-aggressive –mostly passive really- way. Keith was not having that though and kept arguing back about how Lance had the prettiest eyes and Shiro just laughing him of.  
“Have you even seen her eyes? They’re the prettiest shade of blue.”  
“But Lance’s are the most beautiful deep blue you will ever fucking see, Shiro.”  
“Yes, but-”  
“Your heterosexual opinion is invalid!” 

Shiro stared at him for a long moment before laughing him off (“Yeah sure, buddy.”) as they walked into the dining room, taking a place next to Allura (not that it looked suspicious, because he was basically her right hand man and they were the leaders of the paladins, but he still sent him an irritating grin). He took his rightful place next to Lance who not so subtly shoved their chairs closer so that they’re thighs just brushed. Pidge snickered from her place beside Lance, but Keith chose to ignore her opting to start playing with his spoon that was sitting there waiting to be used.

“So… how was your talk with Shiro?”  
“Good,” he smiled warmly at Lance, “Mostly him being a little shit.”  
“You probably shouldn’t talk about our leader like that you know.”  
“Like you give a shit about authority,” Keith said.  
“I do when they could knock me out with their scary robot arm.”  
He laughed and grinned at him. “Like Shiro would ever punch you.”  
“He would if I did something bad to you.”  
Keith smile softened. “But I also know that that couldn’t possibly ever happen either.”  
Lance looked like he had completely melted and for some reason that made him a little too happy that he did that to him. 

He leant in close to him. “If people weren’t here I would have already kissed your stupid face off.”  
“Well you’re going to have to wait aren’t you?” Keith whispered back.  
He groaned softly. “I don’t know if I can last that long!”  
“Well you better hope you can, because I have no doubt that Pidge wouldn’t kick our asses if we started making out at the dinner table.”  
Lance pouted and Keith laughed lightly pushing his face away from his as he sat back up straight. 

It was at that very fortunate moment that Hunk came in with some sort of platter of food that Keith could barely even begin to describe. For one it looked edible- which was generally something that he looked for in food- and there was an odd but appetising array of colours that he knew had specific names that Lance would be disappointed that he couldn’t name. Either way although everything on the large plate looked delicious, despite the fact he had no idea what they were called (there was something that looked somewhat like a casserole and some berries that looked similar to blueberries, but he knew they certainly weren’t).

Hunk grinned and set it in the middle of the table. “Help yourselves!”  
He humbly accepted their compliments as they were thrown at him as they all hurriedly served themselves, mouths salivating as they tried their best not to dig in before everyone had served themselves.  
“I think this calls for a toast,” Coran said as he stood up and held up his goblet. “To our Red and Blue paladins and their relationship now being an open one!”  
Keith grinned as they clinked glasses with a big cheers.  
“And now we don’t have to pretend we haven’t known for seven weeks!”  
“Pidge!”

Keith and Lance shared a shocked look.  
“How did you guys know?”  
They all looked pointedly at Hunk.  
“No surprise there,” Lance sighed, “World’s biggest snoop.”  
Hunk was about to defend himself, but Pidge cut in.  
“Regardless of that, you guys are literally the least subtle people on this spaceship.”  
He saw Lance start to bite back his finger raised, before he stopped. “Very true.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t agree more (it had literally taken him three months to realise that he actually had a crush on Lance and another two to finally act on it or at least recuperate it).

Lance grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s temple. “It worked out okay in the end though.”  
“Ew.”  
“Just leave them be, Pidge.”  
She grinned. “Fine, I’ll leave them be… How’s Allura by the way?”  
Shiro spit out what he was drinking and everyone looked at Pidge in shock.   
Allura was blushing ruby red. “E-excuse me?”  
“You guys are dating or ‘courting’ if you’d rather that word. And before you ask you give each other the grossest love-struck looks and kept leaving together way too often.”

Keith grinned. “Isn’t this an eventful day?”  
All the while Shiro groaned. “… Quiznak.”  
“WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT, SHIRO.”

Lance laughed as Allura and Pidge started reprimanding him for his terrible language –despite the fact that Pidge cussed the most on the ship.   
He pressed his forehead against his and kissed Keith’s nose. “I guess it has.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a little longer to write then I wanted it to, but that's okay. I think I'm happy with this? My beta just finished reading it after I rewrote over half of it for the second time and rewrote the end about five times, so this is sort of being posted on impulse. Regardless I hope you enjoy this and please kudo if you like this!  
> -Midge  
> P.S Comments are welcome, I'd love to hear people's opinions on my fic!


End file.
